In recent years, communication apparatuses having a GPS (Global Positioning System) function, such as car navigation systems and mobile telephone devices have come into widespread use. With the widespread use of such communication apparatuses, investigations are undertaken with regard to technology for reducing the power consumption of such communication apparatuses.
For example, in Patent Reference 1, there is language regarding, when performing periodic position measurement when under a condition in which a mobile telephone is positioned within the cell of a base station apparatus, the lengthening the position measurement interval in the case in which a determination is made that it is stationary within the cell, and the shortening the position measurement interval in the case in which a determination is made that it has moved to a different cell.
In Patent Reference 2, there is language regarding the disconnecting of communication with a GPS server when it is not possible to obtain a position measurement result.
Recently, information-providing services using the GPS function have come to be provided. Specifically, a communication apparatus such as in car navigation or a mobile telephone measures the current position using the GPS function and transmits the position measurement result to an information-providing apparatus. The information-providing apparatus transmits information to the communication apparatus that is selected based on the received position measurement result. The communication apparatus displays the information received from the information-providing apparatus.
For example, the communication apparatus transmits a position measurement result to an information-providing apparatus that controls road traffic information, an information-providing apparatus that controls railway traffic information, or the like. Each of the information-providing apparatuses, in the case in which the position of the communication apparatus, which is shown by the position measurement result, is included within some area (such as a tourist location), transmits information regarding that area (tourist guide information, shop information, traffic information, and the like) to the communication apparatus.